(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a function selecting control system, and more specifically, relates to a function selecting control system, which modularizes a plurality of controlling functions, for example, of a wiper control system, builds them in an integrated circuit, and selects a controlling function to be started on the basis of a selection signal from the outside, thereby drive-controlling a wiper motor.
(2) Description of the Related Art
So far, there have been wiper motors driving wipers of a vehicle such as a single-speed wiper motor, a two-speed wiper motor in which a winding of the motor is selected so as to change over the speed in two steps, a wiper motor in which a duty ratio of the field current to be applied into the motor is controlled so as to change the speed of the wipers, and a wiper motor which separately controls rear window wipers and front window wipers.
So far, in order to mount a wiper motor having different specification on a vehicle corresponding to respective kinds of vehicle, a motor controlling device corresponding to each wiper motor to be mounted has been selected so as to drive-control the motor.
As for a conventional motor controlling device, a hardware constitution in the vicinity of the motor to which a battery supplies the electricity has been common to some extent for a variety of wiper motors except for a part of the motor control logic by the software. Therefore, it has been very uneconomical to provide a controlling device, which mounts a custom integrated circuit (IC) that writes a control logic corresponding to only a single kind of wiper motor, causing a problem that the cost of the controlling device rises.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to solve the above problem and to provide a function selecting control system, which can adapt to a plurality kinds of wiper motor or a plurality kinds of equipment to be controlled.
In order to attain the above objective, as shown in the basic constitution in FIG. 1, the present invention is to provide a function selecting control system comprising:
a control logic block 30h for storing various control functions of equipment to be controlled after rendering said various control functions logical;
input means 30a for inputting a selection signal which selects a control function corresponding to a control matter from the control logic block 30h; 
judgment means 30c for reading the input selection signal for a standard number of times and for judging the coincidence among the read selection signals;
count means 30e for counting the number of times of the coincidence;
settlement means 30f for settling the selection signal when the number of times of the coincidence reaches the predetermined standard number; and
system starting means 30g for starting a control function corresponding to the settled selection signal, wherein the control function corresponding to the control matter is selected from the control logic block 30h on the basis of the selection signal from the outside, thereby the system is started.
Preferably, the input means 30a inputs the selection signal in synchronization with a standard clock signal of the system and the selection signal is settled when the input selection signals consecutively coincide with each other.
Preferably, the settlement means 30f outputs a reset-release signal for releasing a reset state of each control function after settling the selection signal so as to release the prohibition of the starting of the control function selected by the selection signal.
Preferably, the settlement means 30f keeps the settled selection signal being impossible to be updated until a shut-off of a power supply of the system after settling the selection signal.
Preferably, the function selecting control system further comprises register means for registering in advance the selection signals which are effective in responding to the system, wherein the selection signal is settled when the input means inputs the registered selection signal for a standard number of times, and a control function corresponding to the selection signal is started.
Preferably, the judgment means updates the selection signal when the input signal coincides with the selection signal registered in the register means and compares the updated selection signal with the selection signal to be input next.
Preferably, each control logic block comprises comparison means for judging a coincidence between the input selection signal and a mode signal corresponding to the selection signal assigned to the control logic block, wherein the control function is started upon judgment of the coincidence.